Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus/Wich/Wichura Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Kaja, ups, nie macie życia xddd A tak serio, to jeśli Kaja choć trochę nie będzie miła, to ją zjem C: Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Mycka|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mycka.png Mówiłam, że będę ćwiczyć pręgi, ale nie spodziewałam się, że już po jednym razie będę mogła wysłać bazę. Wooooo KOCHAM TO CO ZROBIŁAM! Rydzu Papaj Wooooo świetne :0 Szarlosia (dyskusja) A dzięki ^^ Rydzu Papaj, ej gerl ogarniasz to, że robiłam to myszką na komputerze w gimpie? Ja nie, myślałam, że tak można, myślałam, że do takich pręg potrzeba bardziej zaawansowanych metod. Mogłabyś trochę bardziej zaostrzyć pręgi na końcach? Kajen Pewnie. Rydzu Papaj Czy to o to chodziło? Musiałam usunąć te ,,kółka", bo nie pasowały przy zaostrzonych pręgach. Rydzu Papaj Tak, o to. Jak dla mnie jest spoko i nie widzę problemu, by nie zaakceptować - jednak co twierdzi reszta medyków? Kajen Trochę bym je poprawiła ew. Linuana, dyskusja Hmm, wiesz Luneł dla każdego to znaczy co innego. Co dokładnie powinnam poprawić? Rydzu Papaj No jakoś na łapach.... ogonie... i ten zawijas w ogóle bym wywaliła. Niech to będzie prawilne tygrysie pręgowanie, a co. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane nie mam pojęcia czy to o to chodziło... Rydzu Papaj Oliver|Pieszczoch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Olivier.png No skoro Olivier to teraz w 100% kanoniczna postać, no to wypada mu zrobić base'a. To wcale nie zostało zrobione w 3 minuty myszką XD. Kajen Myszką, czy nie - jak ma się talent nawet kałem dobrze wyjdzie. A co do Olivera, to wciąż jestem zdania, że koty których nie było w serii (bo jego nie było z tego co wiem, prawda?) nie mogą być kanonem. Rydzu Papaj Prawdopodobnie był w Misji Frajera. I weź dodaj airbrushem jakieś ciemniejsze znaczenia na ogonie czy gdzieś, żeby taki jednolity nie był. Linuana, dyskusja Obłoczny Ogon też jest jednolity, w przypadku białych kotów nie widzę potrzeby dodawania ciemniejszych elementów. Kajen pffff, a on to stary jest, z poprzedniego roku chyba nawet Wichurra (dyskusja) Zaaktualizowane, zrobiłem mu lekko ciemniejsze uszy. Kajen Darktail|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Darktail - Rouge.png jeszcze jutro zrobię mu base samotnika i mój synek będzie miał galerię Frankfurthyhy (dyskusja) Lineart ci się rozmył na ogonie. Kajen Frecklewish|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Plamiste Życzenie.png Jako iż nie miała ona base, postanowiłam jej zrobić. Wiem, nie jest najlepszy, ale mam nadzieję że się nadaje. OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Dodaj istniejący plik. Cholewka Deszczowe Futro (KN)|Kot z KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Deszczowe_Futro_(kn).png jeżeli plamy są za ciemne , to powiedźcie Prezuska (dyskusja) Według mnie mega :O HeathenLover (dyskusja) Dzięki :DD Prezuska (dyskusja) Zmień base na kota z Klanu Gwiazdy krótkowłosego WildLoner (dyskusja) Sorry za taki błąd . Jest opisany z gęstym futrem , więc skojarzyło mi się z Długowłosą bazą Prezuska (dyskusja) 'zaktualizowane ' Prezuska (dyskusja) Skowronek, co Śpiewa o Świcie|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Skowronek_csp.png sorry za dziwne pasy :// Prezuska (dyskusja) 09:20, mar 24, 2019 (UTC) Plamista Łapa|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Plamista_Łapa.png zrobiłam ją taką samą co u Base Kociaka , nawet jeżeli ja go wcześniej nie zrobiłam Prezuska (dyskusja) Wróble Pióro|W Ciemnym Lesie|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SparrowfeatherDF.png Nie pamiętam czy ktoś próbował zrobić jej base WildLoner (dyskusja) Nakrapiana Skóra|W Klanie Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SpottedpeltSC.png Jestem okropna w szylkrety WildLoner (dyskusja) Skowronek, co Śpiewa o Świcie|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SkowronekcoŚpiewaoŚwicieKociak.png Tak, próbuję pobić Prezuskę w basie na Skowronka XD WildLoner (dyskusja) Frecklewish|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Plamiste Życzenie.png Sorry, nie umiem w cętki :c OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Dlaczego powielasz sekcje? Już to zgłosiłaś tutaj. Cholewka Mała Chmura|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:mala_chmura.png wstawiam za Wydmę huh Atarangi (dyskusja) Kocurek|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kocurek.png Baki (dyskusja) Szczurza Blizna|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Szczurza_Blizna.png Prezuska (dyskusja) Super wygląd, zwłaszcza ten ogon Majeł (dyskusja) Spottedpelt|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spottedpelt.png Kolorystyka od Spottedleaf i lekko na jej wzór. Majeł (dyskusja)